Freud's Theory of Development
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: A companion fic to Always Time to Love and Forgive and Forget. Demyx get's detention from his own boyfriend, what will happen? No lemon, sorry. No need to read ATL or Forgive to understand this fic.


Okay if anyone remembers way back in ATL I had a trip to Disney World in the last real chapter? Well this takes place right after that. I really don't expect anything from this. Really, this is an apology for chapter 14 in Forgive and Forget right before 9/6. So I hope it comes out alright…

There is no lemon in this because it, being a companion to ATL and Forgive and Forget, there can't be. In the second fic (Forgive) Demyx is still a virgin. So no lemon. Sorry.

XXX

Being back after spring break... I hate it! It means I'm back in class and, unlike other teenagers, that means I have to hide my relationship! I mean, one wrong move and I could get Zexion fired!

"Mr. Leonheart," Zexion said looking back from the blackboard.

"Yes sir…" I paled, realizing I hadn't been paying any attention to his lecture.

I was so going to get it tonight! If I got a chance to see him tonight that is. I mean, I just spent a wonderful week alone with him, you would think I would be satisfied. Not in the least. Maybe if there wasn't so much tension when I saw him in school I would be fine. You can't even imagine how tense we get around each other.

"Judging by the look on your face I would say you just missed my small rant on paying attention," Zexion sighed, "Detention, today after school. Don't backtalk," and with that he turned back to his lecture.

Great, I'm so in for it!

XXX

I rushed to the detention room as quickly as I could. I had to call my mom and tell here I was going to be late. Now, I'm late for detention! Zezzy's going to kill me! I skidded into the room and fell over panting.

"Sorry I'm late… mom… had to… know," I gasped.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Close the door and sit down".

I picked myself up still short on breath and slumped over to the front row. I sat right in front of my boyfriend/teacher and sighed.

"Now then, because I am so nice I'm going through the lecture again. Once finished, you have a test to take on all of the material we have learned so far this year," Zexion said turning to the chalkboard.

"What! Zezzy! That's mean, can't you be nice to me?" I pouted pulling out my notebook.

"First and foremost, Mr. Leonheart," Zexion turning back to me," it's Mr. Hikari to you. Secondly, I am being nice. You see, I have no obligation to teach this material to you again considering you are the one who chose not to pay attention. The test is merely to make this more of a punishment. Now then, shall we begin?" with that he turned back to the chalkboard.

I sighed and decided to pay attention. This test was most likely going to be hard. I pulled my pen out of my pocket and opened my notebook to take notes.

"Now then, Freud's theory on childhood development…" and he paused.

I looked up at him and noticed the faintest of blushes on his checks. I shook it off and got ready to write the next statement.

"Could this be any more awkward to talk about," I swore I heard Zexion mutter under his breath before continuing, "Freud suggests that the personality of a human is mostly subconscious. (1)

I really don't think I comprehended a word he said until later into the lecture I was writing so fast. Must have comprehensive notes after all. Then he said something that stunned me.

"The first stage in Freud's theory of development is the oral stage…" He turned from the board as the scratching of my pen ceased.

I looked at him with wide eyes; there is no way that can be right. We're talking about infants. I squirmed a little under his gaze, feeling the beginnings of an erection.

"Don't give me that look…" he sighed, "think about it, babies put everything in their mouths. That's what it's talking about".

"Gotcha…" I chuckled sheepishly, trying to hide my desire for him.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter or trust me, we will never finish this lesson."

"Can do!" and my pen were going again in an attempt to distract myself.

He kept talking about the first stage for a while allowing me to relax again, erection going away. Then we moved on, "The second stage would be the anal stage, this is where…"

"Whoa! Slow down, the what?" I cried, erection back with a vengeance.

He's my boyfriend and he's using these words… I'm a teenager for crying out loud. I want him but I can't have him as simple as that.

"I said to keep your mind out of the gutter! Demyx, you're not making this any easier."

"You sound like your talking about sex and it's not helping me!" I grumbled.

Suddenly a textbook crashed down in front of me. Zexion opened it and in a mater of seconds was pointing to a small list.

"I'm not making this up. So before you start thinking anything worse, here's proof," Zexion huffed.

I blinked a few times before looking down at the book and there they were. Wow… this guy must have needed to get laid or something. Not that my semi hardness was going away thanks to his close proximity. I nodded telling him it was okay to remove the book and I got the point. He got the message and moved away from me allowing me a sigh of relief.

"Now then, on with the lesson," He sighed tiredly.

So he went on to talk about the anal stage and how it had to do with potty training. It still sounded horrible in my head. I mean he's my boyfriend and terminology is absolutely not helping.

"The third stage is the phallic stage…"

Cue another faze out, and an increase in my erection. I know he's not making these up, but could this guy use less sexual terms? Not that anyone uses phallic but it means penis. Come on dude! You're killing me! I tuned back into society noticing that Zexion was glaring at me. I blushed and turned back to my paper yet again, still trying to hide my growing problem. And so he explained that stage. Which actually made no sense. I mean it's talking about how a child wants the parent of the opposite sex but can't have them. I mean come on! This sounds more like Desperate Housewives than psychology.

"Next is the…" sigh of relief, "latent stage, this is where the mind starts to develop."

Finally a stage that isn't going to kill me! I sighed and relaxed a little. I could write in peace without worrying about anything horrible.

"And finally…" Zexion paused and paled considerably.

"Ze… Mr. Hikari?" I asked in concern.

"I give up. This class is over. Go home! Don't worry about the test," Zexion grumbled throwing his notes down.

I blinked in surprise, "Zexion? What's wrong?"

"Just get the notes form Sora. I'm not dealing with the last one. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he left. What just happened? I slowly packed my bag back up and sent a text to my mom asking here to come get me. Not but a few seconds later she texted me back telling me to get a ride home with Zexion. I sighed in annoyance. Something told me this would be an awkward car ride. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed up to his office. As I suspected, he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Mr. Hikari, can you get me home? My mom can't get me and it's a long time until the bus," I asked quietly.

He turned to me and nodded with a soft smile. Good. There's nothing bad happening between us. I smiled back and followed him out to his car. I slide into the passenger's side and we were off. Once out of sight from the school Zexion started chuckling softly, which I might add, is a rare occurrence.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You…" He said composing himself.

"Me!"

"Your reactions to those stages. I should have planned that one out better. It was a bad idea to give you that lesson in private. It must be difficult…" he mused.

"What must be difficult?"

"Trying to hide an erection without looking like a fool."

I paled. So he had noticed, "Well you put it there. So you should fix it," I pouted.

"No can do Demy. When you turn eighteen then we can talk. No promises then either. Right now it would be worse than wrong for me to touch you in any way. I'm your teacher Dem, don't forget that. If we did anything could you imagine the awkwardness in school? It's bad enough already. Bad enough to have you musing on it in the middle of my class, thus landing us here," Zexion explained.

"Irony?" I asked slumping down in my seat dejected but understanding.

"In a way, yes it is. Your stop, enjoy your lecture."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved to get out of the car. I suddenly felt a hand my shoulder and turned to my boyfriend. He smiled softly and placed his lips to mine. It was soft, chaste, but it held a lot of meaning. He pulled away after a second.

"Sorry I got you in trouble. I have to do my job. I love you."

I broke out into a grin that took up my entire face at that, "No problem. I'm texting you to complain later though. By the way, I love you too."

"Go before your mom get's worried."

I nodded giving him a gentle peck on the lips before jumping out of the car and rushing into my house.

XXX

The next day I rushed over to Sora's locker before heading up to homeroom, "Sora!" I called sliding to a stop in front of him, "Can I get the notes in Zexion's class from yesterday?" Please!"

"Phased out again?" Sora chuckled handing me the notebook.

"A little. Actually got detention this time. All and all it was an interesting day," I flipped the notebook open looking for the last part of the lesson.

"You two didn't have kinky sex on his desk did you?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Nope," I answered looking away from the notes, "I'm still a virgin unfortunately. I would have loved that though."

"TMI Demyx."

"Sorry."

I looked back at the notes finally coming the last part of the lecture.

"The final stage is the…" I muttered as I wrote but came to an abrupt stop, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

I shut the notebook and handed it back to Sora. Sora blinked at me as I rushed off to find my boyfriend/teacher. So not fair! I have an erection again!

XXX

There we go. If any of you want to know what the last stage is it's the genital stage. In this stage we're actually talking about 'sex' in it's most basic forms. It's where the child wants genital stimulation outside of the family. I swear I did not make any of that theory up. It exists and we just learned about it in my Childhood Development class. You should have seen peoples' faces. It was actually very funny. The theory is called the psychosexual theory of development. Look it up if you think I'm lying.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews as loved!

1. I like you all, so I'm not going to do a whole lecture on Freud's views of childhood development. Just the fun stuff.


End file.
